Quédate en mis recuerdos
by Newgirlpower
Summary: Hinata es una mujer exitosa, conoce a naruto uzumaki y se enamora locamente de el, por cosas del destino pierde la memoria... ¿seguirá el amor? Nh Ss
1. Chapter 1

Naruhina y sasusaku

Quédate en mis recuerdos

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo como los rayos del sol penetraban en mi ventana, que bonita era aquella mañana, pues al menos así lo veía, el cielo totalmente despejado y las avecillas del barrio aleteaban de aquí para allá, todo marchaba en armonía... Así me parecía a mi.

Mi nombre es hinata hyuga y tengo 30 años, trabajo en Uchiha's, una compañía de eventos, soy una exitosa diseñadora de interiores, lo tengo todo, excepto un novio aunque no creo que sea importante ¿O sí?... Naa no importa, hablando de mi físicamente soy una chica de piel blanca y curvas pronunciadas, con unos lindos (y algo raros) ojos perlas, y una cabellera negra lacia algo larga.

Hoy sería un lindo día y como tal sigo mi rutina de siempre, bañarme, cambiarme desayunar e irme, todo iba bien, cogí mi auto y conduje hasta mi trabajo.

-Hey Hina, ¿Qué tal?- me saludó apenas llegué Kiba.

Él era un chico bastante insistente, fuimos por así decirlo "amigos con derechos" y creía que teníamos algo "especial" pero la verdad para mi solo fueron unas noches muy placenteras, aunque debo decir que feo no era, pero su actitud simplemente no me gustaba.

-Bien kiba, gracias por preguntar... Emm ¿Qué quieres?- si lo sé, soné bastante tosca, pero en realidad no me agrada mucho que digamos.

-jejeje pero que tierna, solo quería preguntarte si estabas libre hoy para ya sabes conversar y eso- dijo kiba bastante nervioso.

Me limité a mirarlo y completamente seria decir:

-No, adiós- y me alejé rápidamente Doble dos pasillos y a la izquierda estaba mi adorada oficina, solo esperaba hacer mi trabajo y que nadie me molestara hoy, me encerré y comencé a trabajar hasta que sonaron golpes en mi puerta.

TOC TOC

-¿quién es?- pregunté

-Soy sasuke- rápidamente me pare a abrir la puerta.

Sasuke es un hombre de 31 años, alto y un tanto musculoso, tenía el cabello azabache, al igual que sus ojos, es bastante serio y reservado. Él es uno de los dueños de la compañía, junto a su hermano itachi. Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde hace 5 años cuando él me propuso trabajar para su empresa.

-pasa- dije y le abrí la puerta.

-Buenos días hinata, hoy te tengo un trabajo especial, es para mi mejor amigo, tiene un hijo y quiero que decores su cuarto, después de todo quiero lo mejor para mi ahijado-dijo con una sonrisa.

Hace unos días su amigo había tenido un hijo y él se veía bastante emocionado por eso. Creo que se llamaba naputo o algo así

-Ahh sii, tu amigo naputo o algo así, dime cuando es que debo ir- dije.

\- Naruto, hinata, se llama naruto. Debes ir hoy a las 2 pm en el centro de la ciudad, le diré a mi secretaria que te pase la dirección- dijo y asentí mientras el salía.

Se hicieron las 2 pm y salí a encontrarme con el cliente, llegué a una bonita casa de color café y algo grande.

Toque varías veces, pero nadie abría, así que insistí más..

Algo irritado salió un hombre rubio, era muy guapo y lo digo en serio, tenía unos maravillosos ojos azules y que brazos, omg no tenía camisa kyaaaaa estaba buenísimo en todos los sentidos, seguí con mi cara bobalicona hasta que el habló.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres?- dijo totalmente confundido, yo la verdad no le prestaba atención, ver ese espécimen me era más entretenido.

-Hola chicaaa- casi grito y salí de mi ensoñación, solo pude sonrojarme... Cuando ya recupere la compostura hablé.

\- Buenas tardes mi nombre es hinata hyuga, ¿Está el señor uzumaki?-

-Soy yo señorita, el teme me dijo que vendría, pase- me abrió su puerta y me senté en un sofá mientras el subía las escaleras, cuando bajo lo hizo con una camisa T...T yo que quería que siguiera así.

Es algo corto pero prometo hacerlos más largos, por favor dejen su opinión y reviews graciass ❤


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es mía pero los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimonto

Mundo alterno.

Naruhina y sasusaku

Quédate en mis recuerdos

Capitulo 2

\- Señorita, necesito que decore el cuarto de mi pequeño hijo, he pensado en poner algunos zorros, sapos y tazones de ramen como parte de la decoración- dijo muy seguro, esperen... DIJO RAMEN! Obvio no voy a poner esa barbaridad en el cuarto de un recién nacido, está loco.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta señor uzumaki, ahora muéstreme la habitación y miramos los diseños y estilos- y así el me llevo al segundo piso, entramos a un cuarto totalmente naranjado, muy feo la verdad donde había una cuna y demás cosas de bebé, todas amontonadas.

-Aquí es jejeje, quisiera quitar estos estantes y poner la cuna por allá, no sé qué opine- dijo sonriendo algo nervioso al ver mi cara de reproche por el desorden.

Pasamos un buen rato planeando los detalles del cuarto hasta que llegó la hora de irme.

\- Adiós señor uzumaki, seguimos en contacto- él sonrió y sentí que me derretí, este hombre cada vez se pone mejor.

\- Que pase buena noche señorita hyuga- dijo mientras me daba la mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica.

Me fui a mi casa, ya era bastante tarde y yo solo podía pensar en... Naruto.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, esperaba que fuera él.

\- ¿Alo?- pregunté esperanzada

\- Mi hina hermosa!- gritaron al otro lado de la línea, era tsunade, mi cuñada.

Ella era rubia, tenía 40 años y era bastante sexy, era la esposa de mi hermano neji de 35.

-¿Qué pasó? No es muy normal que me llames- dije algo molesta, no era el :'(

\- Necesito un favorcito tuyo-.

\- ¿Qué es?- esta mujer siempre queriendo algo.

\- Podrías cuidar a sakura por 2 meses, aquí en New York no se puede quedar sola y neji está en un viaje de negocios y yo necesito viajar a América, cosas del trabajo- dijo casi rogándome.

Sakura es una chica de 16 años, muy linda, de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos jade, con buen cuerpo. Era mi única sobrina y la verdad la consentía bastante y la quiero demasiado.

\- Esta bien, ¿Cuando la mandas?-.

-Pasado mañana hina, gracias por el favor, te tengo que colgar, chao- colgué y me acosté soñando con naruto.

 **En otro lado**

Estaba una chica, preparándose para ir a estudiar.

Soy sakura hyuga, tengo 16 y estoy en mi último año de escuela, tengo el cabello largo y de un color rosa con unos ojos verdes, respecto a mi cuerpo, tengo buenas caderas y una estrecha cintura, un buen trasero y senos proporcionados, soy bastante cariñosa y muy romántica aunque jamás me he enamorado, no he dado ni mi primer beso, porque espero que sea con el amor de mi vida.

\- sakura!- gritan afuera de mi cuarto.

-Ya voy mamá- bajo rápido -Sak, pasarás un tiempos con hinata- dijo tsunade mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Está bien, ¿Cuando me voy?- dije muy alegre, hinata es la mejor tía del mundo.

-pasado mañana, toma tu desayuno y ve rápido al colegio-

\- Si- y comí apresuradamente.

Llegue a mi colegio donde me encontré con mis amigas:

Ino era una chica rubia, bastante popular entre los chicos, ella es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde los 5 años y nunca nos hemos separado.

Tenten era una linda chica de chonguitos algo tímida, tiene 18 años y está enamorada de un hombre mayor, no nos ha querido decir quién es.

-Hola chicas- saludé alegremente.

-Sakuraaaa .. ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?- dijo ino totalmente emocionada, mientras que tenten solo asintió en forma de saludo. Desde hace rato que se comportaba diferente, ¿Qué será?

Entramos al colegio y me dirigí a mi salón, saludé a algunos de mis compañeros y me senté y así pasó todo el día en mis aburridas clases.

Cuando llegué a casa mamá había preparado una rica cena y sin más me dormí un rato.

 **Con hinata**

Ha pasado un día y no olvido a aquel maravilloso hombre de cabellos rubios, hoy no me pude ver con el pero quedamos en que mañana nos veríamos en un restaurante cerca de mi casa.

Al día siguiente hinata se reunió con naruto, todo parecía ir muy bien, hasta que llegó una mujer bastante escandalosa con una cabellera rojiza.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo estás de guapo?.. ¿Quién es esta?- dijo cortante karin, mirando despectiva a hinata.

-Ella es hinata, me está decorando el cuarto de boruto- dijo sonriendo.

Hinata solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación de estos dos.

Hasta aqui llegó el cap, prometo actualizar rápido, la historia será de unos 13-15 capítulos.

 _ **Akime Maxwell**_ gracias por tu comentario :)


	3. Chapter 3

This historia es mía Pero los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimonto

Mundo alterno y ocultaciones en personajes

* * *

Naruhina y sasusaku

Quédate en mis recuerdos

Capitulo 3

Después de que terminaron de hablar, la tal Karin esa se despidió muy sonriente de naruto y a mí me miró como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo, me enteré de que era su prima, gracias a Dios, no quisiera que mi nueva conquista estuviera en una relación.

-Hinata discúlpame, mi prima es algo huraña con las personas que no conoce, sé que con el tiempo le caerás muy bien- me dijo muy sonriente.

-No te preocupes uzumaki, ahora sigamos con el tema de la decoración- y comenzamos otra vez a planear.

Cuando terminamos de hablar nos despedimos y me llevó hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegué me acosté a dormir de una vez, mañana recogería a sakura muy temprano en el aeropuerto.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto

Con sakura

Acabó de bajarme del avión y estoy muy cansada, solo quiero llegar a casa de hinata y dormir..

Pasó entre la gente y veo una cartelera que dice: Haruno s, es hinata, se ve muy hermosa así que corro hasta ella.

-Hinataaaaaa- corro y la abrazo, hace mucho no la veía.

-Sakurita, mira cuanto haz crecido, eres toda una señorita hermosa- yo sólo podía sonreír con todo lo que me decía.

-Claro, ya no soy la misma niña que se hacía pipi en la cama- y así entre risas fuimos a su auto.

Donde vivía hinata era muy hermoso, y tenía un apartamento en uno de los mejores barrios, entramos y me instalé en uno de los cuartos. Hinata me dijo que tenía un compromiso importante asi que se fue.

Me la pase viendo televisión hasta que sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté tras la puerta.

Soy sasuke, amigo de hinata, necesito dejarle unos papeles- abrí la puerta y un hombre muy apuesto hizo acto de presencia.

Me quedé como embobada( es de familia) solo podía observarlo y él me dijo:

\- Estos son los papeles de la compra de los materiales..bla bla bla, no lo escuche mas solo lo veía, mientras él pensaba que tenía un retraso o algo.

-Sí, yo se los entrego- y le regalé una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias , ¿Tu eres?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

-Me llamo sakura- dije algo nerviosa, él me ponía así.

-Lindo nombre, Adiós- y me besó la mano- demasiado raro y sexi, tanto, que me sonrojo y vuelve y sonríe de lado.

-Adiós- y cierro la puerta, mientras que me siento algo rara.

Al día siguiente

Con hinata

Llego a trabajar y para mi suerte kiba no está por aquí, así que entro directamente a mi oficina.

-Hola hinata- me saluda sasuke parado en la puerta.

-Hola sasuke- digo.

-Ayer fui a tu casa a dejarte los papeles ¿Si los recibiste?-

-Si sakura me los dio, gracias por llevarlos hasta mi casa-

-Si hmp, ¿Quién es esa tal sakura?-

-Es mi sobrina, tiene 16 así que ni la mires- dije muy seria, aunque sasuke fuera un hombre trabajador y no fuera mujeriego, no quisiera que la pequeña sakura tuviera un hombre tan... Viejo al menos para ella.

-hmp, solo era curiosidad- Dijo y salió.

 **Pov's sasuke**

Sé que no debería estar interesado por una niñita de 16, pero me resulta imposible, apenas la vi ayer y me muero por verla de nuevo, además a hinata no le hace gracia que me guste, pero es que hace tiempo no me sentía así.

Tuve una relación de 4 años con Konan, ella decía amarme y éramos tan jóvenes que hasta le propuse matrimonio, las cosas marchaban muy bien y nos casamos, ella era perfecta para mí, hasta que un día me dijo que ya no me quería, que se enamoró de alguien más, así que dejamos las cosas así. Desde ahí no me volví a enamorar, solo he tenido buenas noches de placer con varias mujeres.

Sakura parecía ser una niña pura, algo infantil, pero muy bonita, lo que más me gustó de ella fue su sonrisa, y su cara de fascinación cuando me veía, ella me aceleró el corazón.

Hinata estaba en su escritorio, revisando unos pendientes hasta que la llamaron.

Era naruto, así que sonrió.

-Hola, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Llamaba para decirte que tengo que irme a una junta de trabajo por unos 10 días y por lo tanto, no podremos vernos por un tiempo, espero que avances más con el trabajo-

\- Si, no se preocupe señor uzumaki, que le vaya bien, hasta pronto- y colgué.

Así que no vería a naruto por un tiempo, eso me entristeció mucho, pero bueno total no éramos nada, el de seguro no me veía más que como la mujer que estaba decorando el cuarto de su hijo.

Mientras tanto naruto

Estaba preparándole el biberón a boruto, mientras pensaba en ella...

Mi exesposa Shion, ella era el amor de mi vida, no sé porque me dejó, a mí y a boruto.

Ella tuvo al bebé, todo marchaba bien hasta que simplemente un día me dijo que no aguantaba la presión, que quería irse, y eso hizo, se fue y nos dejó.

Ahora estaba solo con un pequeño bebé de mes y medio.

No sabía cómo criarlo, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que jamás lo dejaría, no tenía tiempo para mujeres AÚN pero cuando llegará la indicada, haría que estuviera conmigo y boruto siempre.

Aunque había alguien que me llamaba la atención, y eso no debería suceder, pues acababa de perder a mi esposa.

Sí, no debo pensar en ella.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero dejen sus reviews! muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
